A Somewhat Peacful night
by Misachan the Miroku Lover
Summary: A strange little story taking place one night after kagome and Inu yasha's fight about her and Koga . Inu yasha get curious about why Miroku likes groping so much and gets a little perverted. and Miroku seems... sweet.


disclamer:although this story may be my idea,none of these characters are mine , i am mearly borrowing them.  
  
It was very a very peacful night as Inu yasha sat in his tree, watching the others as they slept. it had been a very busy week.they needed some peace after what had happend, especially kagome. His eyes fell on her sleeping body. She had after all been kidnapped by Koga, and after the fight he had with her, he was begining to be very greatful she cameback. He could never admit his feelings for her to anyone. not even to himself. Not because he was to proud and sure of himself. He really wasn't. what he feared was rejection. what if she didn't care for him in return? the last thing he was right now was proud. he then shifted his gaze on the others.  
'damn them!' he mumbled, they had been spying on him. did they figure out his secret? (like it's really so hard to figure out! XD) did they know about his true feelings for her? his thoughts began to wander as his gaze fell on Miroku. 'stupid monk!! I bet it's all his faut! He could have stopped Koga from taking Kagome but NOOO! He was probablly to busy gropping sango!' then it hit him. ' What's so great about gropping anyways?' he himself had never done it before. He respected Kikyuo far to much and Kagome was, well, kagome. 'Feh, i don't see the big deal. Why's he like it so much? GOD, WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL!?' Inu yasha then sprung from the tree and landed soundlessly next to Kagome.  
His gaze trailed from her sleeping face to her rising and falling chest. ' I need to know what the big deal is!' he thought, 'she'll never know.' He then raised his hand over her, he could feel the warmth from her body on his palm as he slowly lowered his hand. He was sure to be very careful. 'Who knows what she'd do to me if she woke up?' he cupped his hand lightly over her breast to scared at first to grab her. 'She's very warm...' he thought. He was enjoying this far to much for his own good. 'No wonder the monk enjoys this so much. It's worth a good slap.' Thinking this, he didn't care if she woke up. Or so he thought.  
With that in mind, he gave Kagome a squeeze. To his horror her eyes shot open. 'oh god, what did i just do'  
"YOU IDIOT MONK!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GROPPING ME!!! YOU SHOULD BE GROPPING SANGO NOT ME!!! YOU KNOW YOU BOTH ENJOY IT! I OUGHTA KICK YOUR...OH MY GOD INU YASHA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"  
Inu yasha paniced." NO, NO, NO! YOU DON'T SEE MEH! yeah that's it! YOU'RE DREAMING! SHUT YOUR EYES AND SLEEP!" Saying this without removing his hand.  
"Inu yasha you really can't edmit you're wrong can you!? YOU'RE HOPLESS!! SIT BOY!!"  
"NO KAGOME WAIT I..GWAHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Kagome's sit had landed Inu yasha right on top of her with his hand still on her breast and their lips pressed together as the looked at each other in shock."ah hem" they heard to one side of them as they both looked out of the corner of their eyes to see what it was.  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all stared in aw at Inu yasha and Kagome. Sango ran to Shippo and covered his eyes. "Shippo! don't look, you're to young!" Miroku laughed hystarically and clapped his hands. "All right Inu yasha!! welcome to the dark side!"  
Sango glared at him and let go of Shippo, "WHAT?! YOU PERV DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM! HE MIGHT TURN OUT LIKE YOU!!!"  
Miroku turned to look at her with a sad pouty face. " But i'll still be your one and only right?"  
"Houshi-sama you're hopless. like i'd actually fall for... Are you CRYING!?" Sango looked at Miroku. He was teary eyed and extending his arms out to her as if expecting a hug. "Oh Houshi-sama, come on now i'm not giving you a hug, WHAA!! HOUSHI SAMA!! LET GO!" At this Miroku only tightend his grip. "Com'on Sango, please, I beg you,don't make me let go, it's only a hug.." Sango then brought herself to hug him back. Miroku's cute, sad, inocent face instantly turned into a evil grin as his hand slid down her back and on to her rear. "HOUSHI-SAMA!!" Sango went to smack him as always but this time, something different happend. Right before her hand made contact he cought her hand in his.  
Miroku smiled sweetly and tightend his grip on her rear, "Gotcha'." His happy moment was instantly brought to an end when Sango brought up her other hand and socked him scenseless. Miroku lied on the ground rubbing his head. "I wasn't counting on that. Sango that really hurt." He said in a fake whinny voice. "You think you can kiss it and make it bett- NO SANGO WAIT! I WAS JUST KIDDING! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Miroku began to cry and huddled into the fetal posission. Sango fell to the ground and began to laugh at the monk while Inu yasha was trying to remove himself from Kagome, but she was in such shock she was screaming 'SIT' repeatedly. Shippo and kirara sat and watched the scene from a safe distence. Shippo just nodded and said in a very calm voice, "sweet!"  
well, i hope you liked it. it took me a while to think of and write. so please review! 


End file.
